


Teenage Dream

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Cameras, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nude Photos, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis has a plan: take Prompto on a last hurrah summer vacation before they both have to be more responsible and head off to college. What he doesn't plan for is finding out his best friend is absolutely in love with him. Or having his mouth on his dick. But he supposes you can't plan for everything.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domesticated_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domesticated_Cryptid/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling Cecil! I hope you enjoy!

Noctis pulls up to the curb by Prompto's house. He texts the blond that he's here to pick him up, he wants to take him somewhere for a week away from Insomnia. They'd just graduated, and somehow Prompto has been more stressed than he was while they were at school. He wants to do something for his best friend, help him relax. Galdin Quay is beautiful, with the sparkling sand and warm water. The sunsets are absolutely beautiful, too, perfect for Prompto to use his camera skills on.

The bubbles pop up on his phone briefly as Prompto starts typing, but they stop suddenly and no message comes through. Noctis sighs and chews his lip, getting impatient. He honks a few times and texts him again.

_'C'mon dude, I'm waiting outside for you. Bring a bag of stuff for a week. Maybe more. I'm keeping you for a while.'_

Those bubbles pop up again. Disappear again. Noctis' chest gets kind of tight, he's worried. Prompto never talks to him like this. He notices that Prompto's parents must be home, a car is parked in their little drive way. He sighs softly. Prompto never talks about his parents, but he must be spending time with them. Noctis feels kind of selfish now. His phone vibrates, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_'sorry dude, parents said no. They said I shouldn't be leaving the house right now. Maybe next time? ;-; '_

That's weird. Weird phrasing, at the very least. Whatever, Noctis doesn't like it. Sure, he's used to always getting what he wants, but this is different. Something about the way Prompto is texting is making him feel...uncomfortable. He's starting to get a bad feeling about the situation.

He hits call, waiting with the phone to his ear while it rings. Prompto hates phone calls, but this way he can hear his voice, since he won't come outside.

“H-hey, what's up Noct?”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing! Mom and dad just don't-” he's cut off by someone yelling in the background. Someone else is yelling now too, Noctis can't make out what is said, but he hears the click of the door as it closes. “Mom and dad just don't want me going out of town. They said I have responsibilities now that I'm out of high school.”

“Yeah, we both do. This is gonna be like a last harrah kind of thing, though, before our responsibilities take over our lives. I just wanna have one last week where we can do what we want. Before the prince thing takes over my life, y'know?”

There's a loud pounding noise from the other side of the line, and even more yelling.

“Is everything alright in there?”

“Yeah, dude. I'm...you know what, yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes, fuck it. Don't turn off your car.”

“No shit? Yeah, it's on. Don't hang up?”

“Yeah.”

He hears jostling as the phone must be set down. The pounding on the door is getting louder, and damn, Noctis is worried about his friend. Is...are his parents...bad? How did he not know about that? He looks up at the house. A few minutes have passed and all he can hear over the phone is the loud shouting of who he presumes must be Prompto's parents and some zipping noises.

A few more minutes, and Noctis is tempted to go in there to help. But his phone makes a loud noise and suddenly hangs up, and Prompto comes hauling ass out of the window to his room, two bags slung over his body and another in one hand. Noctis leans over and pops the door open, eyes wide. Oh, fuck, Prompto looks like crap. He's got a cast on his right arm, definitely wasn't there last time Noctis saw him.

But Prompto's face is also lit up, and that gives him hope that he might be alright.

“Oh shit, Noct, fuck.” He gets into the car, tossing the bags into the backseat. “Dude, you should drive, you should drive, cause like, they're gonna kill me if they get over here.” Prompto's grinning, a soft laugh in his voice. He holds up his middle finger to his parents as Noctis starts driving away, laughing at their shocked faces.

“Holy shit, Prom, what the hell?” Noctis pulls over to the side of the road when they're a safe distance from the house. “What...what happened to your arm? Are you okay?” he asks.

“I'm awesome now. I...I can't ever go back there but I have some money I've been saving and I'm gonna get an apartment. I'm awesome now.” Prompto's eyes are shining, and damn, Noctis' heart is racing as he looks at him. He does look like he's happy, truly happy. That's all Noctis wants for him.

“Okay...well, I dunno what you packed but we're going to Galdin Quay. But, as I'm the crown prince of this nation, we could totally extend that. Like, the whole summer kind of thing, if you want?”

Prompto looks at him, and his smile brightens his whole face. “Hell yeah, dude.” He holds out his fist to bump against Noctis', then sits back in his seat and buckles up properly. “Thanks. For like, saving me. My parents weren't supposed to be home, but they kinda just showed up on me.” He sighs softly, turning his phone off so his parents can't try to find him.

“That's...yeah, anytime dude.” Noctis reaches over and pulls him into a soft hug. He rubs his back slowly. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Prompto. He hugs him closer, sighing softly against his shoulder. “Let's stop at a gas station and get some snacks. It's a long drive to Galdin. We can stop in Hammerhead on the way to eat, my dad's old friend owns a little car repair. Maybe sleep there if we need to.” Noctis grins at him. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“The best,” Prompto agrees, fist bumping him again.

They spend quite a bit of time in the gas station, picking out some snacks. When they get back to the car, Noctis shows Prompto the bottle of liquor he bought. “What do you think? Getting drunk on the beach would be badass, huh?”

“Yeah! I can't wait!” Prompto pulls out his camera, grinning. “Say cheese Noct!” Prompto snaps a few shots of him grinning with the alcohol in hand before going to put it away again.

“Hey, wait. You need to get a picture of the two of us too, selfie time.”

Prompto laughs and nods. “Alright, alright. I got your number.” He leans across the center dash, snapping a shot of the two of them leaned in close. Noctis shifts, and he snaps another one, leaning back afterwards. He turns his camera off and puts it away, kicking his shoes off so he can relax in the seat better.

Once they're back on the road, Prompto feels himself slipping to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, hey, Prom, wake up dude. We're in Hammerhead, you wanna get some dinner?”

Prompto blinks awake, the late day sun blinding him. He squeezes his eyes shut again, opening them once more when something blocks it from hitting him in the face. He smiles when he sees Noctis standing above him. “Hey dude. Yeah, dinner sounds great.” He sits up and gets out, stretching up until his back pops.

“Cool, there's a restaurant over there. Cid and Cindy said they're gonna join us in a few. I think you'll like Cindy, she's really nice.” Noctis leans on his car and looks around before grinning at Prompto. “I'd say we should stay the night here, but Galdin isn't far off. Maybe a couple of hours. But if we're super tired we can stop off in Longwythe instead.”

“Mhm, sounds great! I can't wait to see the ocean!” Prompto rubs his eyes, yawning, then flinches a little. “Shit, I went to sleep with my contacts in, haha. I'm such a dumbass.”

“You wear contacts?” Noctis tilts his head to the side. He had no idea, Prompto never changes them in front of him. “Did you bring spare ones?”

“Yeah, I grabbed all the ones I had. Glasses too. No biggie, just kinda burns.” He digs in his bag and pulls out a glasses case. “Gonna head inside to pull em out and pee really fast.” He pauses, looking at Noctis. He smiles softly, leaning in to hug him tightly. “Thanks again Noct. For everything. You...you really changed my life so many times and I can't thank you enough for that.”

Noctis hugs him back. Well, rather he clutches him close and tight, fingers digging into his back. He buries his face in Prompto's shoulder and nods. “I'd do anything for you,” he whispers. “I'm...I didn't know what was going on, but I'm really glad I got you out of there. You know you changed my life too, right? So much. You helped me in a million different ways, Prom.” He steps back after a moment and pats his cheek. “Now go get those contacts out before you go blind,” he teases.

“Wh- huh? That can't happen, Noct!” He swats his hand playfully and grins as he heads into the restaurant. He just tosses the contact lenses out and slips his glasses on, staring at himself in the mirror for maybe a little too long. It's just weird to see himself in glasses, he usually wears his contacts from morning until night. He shrugs it off and finishes what he needs to before heading back into the main restaurant.

“Over here, Prom!” Noctis waves before sitting back down in the booth.

Prompto starts to head over before his eyes land on the _angel_ sitting across from Noctis in the booth. She's beautiful, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. Prompto's heart stutters a little as he forces his legs to move again, sitting down across from her.

“Prompto, this is Cid and Cindy. Cid's an old friend of my dad's. Emphasis on the old.” Noctis grins at the old man as he starts griping about 'kids these days and their manners' while Cindy laughs.

“Nice to meetcha, Prompto.” Cindy holds out her hand to shake, smiling as she gives his hand a soft squeeze. “Noctis here has told us a bit about your mechanical and camera skills. Always good to meet someone else who knows their way around a machine. Specially since Noctis here is hopeless.”

“Ah, keep it to yourself, Cindy. I'm trying to impress him, ya know,” Noctis whines, but he's still smiling. “Anyways, we didn't order yet, figured we'd wait for you. The chef here is pretty great.”

Prompto looks dumbly between Cindy and Noctis, feeling like his heart may explode. Two of the hottest people in all of Eos are at this booth, and he has to interact with both? At once? He can't do it, his heart might fail him.

“U-uh, thank you.” He smiles awkwardly, burying his nose in the menu to distract himself. He ignores the odd look Noctis gives him, just reading over the food while the other three talk. Oh he was definitely not prepared for this. He easily picks something out, looking up when someone comes over to take their orders.

“Takka, pull up a chair and relax with us for a bit, not everyday Regis' kid rolls into town,” Cid says, gesturing towards a barstool. “Have dinner with us.”

“Sure, old man.” Takka smiles. “Once this is all ready, I'll talk shop with ya. Maybe we can tell the kid embarrassing stories about his dad.” He takes down their orders. “Be back soon.”

As they talk, Prompto gets more comfortable and can actually use his words, laughing along with everyone. The sky starts to get dark, and Noctis glances out the window before smiling at them.

“Sorry, guys, Prom and I have to get to the Quay tonight, so we're gonna get going.” Noctis stands up, waiting for Prompto to move so he can get out. “Prom, I'm gonna run to the convenience store next door to get a few things, wanna come with or go back to the car?” He asks, giving Takka the money to pay for all their meals.

“Uh, I'll come with. Gotta get some bags to cover my arm so I can go swimming.” Prompto waves at them. “Bye! It was nice meeting all of you!” he says happily. He still can't really look Cindy in the eyes, but otherwise, things are going great!


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto looks through the window of the car as they pass through Longwythe. He's awkward, he doesn't know what to say to Noctis. He'd been trying for so long to hide his parent's abuse from Noct, and now it's all in the open. He feels...weird. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But also like his deepest secrets have been thrown out for anyone to see. There's a quiet song playing in the background.

“Oh em gee! I love this song!” Prompto turns it up kind of loud. “Sing it with me, Noct!” he says excitedly.

Noctis casts a smile Prompto's way, looking back out the window and he sings along as well, voice loud. His singing is atrocious, he'd much rather just listen to Prompto's singing, but he also loves to mess around with him. He reaches over to give his thigh a soft squeeze, smiling over at him.

Prompto is absolutely beautiful. When he's excited, his eyes open wider, and his beautiful eyes shine so bright. He loves him so much. He wishes he could say something, but he's pretty sure Prompto is straight. If the way he stared at Cindy is anything to go by, if Prompto was less shy he's sure they would get together. And he'd be _so happy_ for Prompto if that happened. No one deserves to be happier more than his best friend. He'd do _anything_ to make sure that happens.

The song fades out, but the energy in the car is already so much lighter. Noctis listens to Prompto's singing, joining in when he knows the words and tripping over the ones he doesn't. When Noctis trips over words, it always fucks Prompto up, which inevitably leads to them laughing together, snorting through the rest of whatever song is playing.

When they finally pull into the parking lot at the Quay, Prompto practically tumbles out of the car in a fit of giggles, then takes in a breath of the fresh air. It smells like salt, and he finds himself relaxing almost immediately. He's never been to the ocean before. He looks over the car at Noctis and smiles at him.

“Are we going in the water tonight? Is it cool if we just lay by the water for a while and look at the stars?” Prompto asks. “Totally get wasted? That'd be hella rad I think.”

“Nah, no water tonight. Let me book us a hotel room and then we can spend time on the shore,” Noctis says. He grabs his bag out of the car, then as an afterthought grabs Prompto's as well, not wanting his poor friend to have to worry about it since his arm is all fucked up right now. “Kay, let's head up there. If we need to eat again, the restaurant right here is really nice,” Noctis says, walking along the docks, Prompto trailing behind him.

“I can...carry my bag Noct.”

“Nah, it's cool. You have a hurt arm, let me do the heavy lifting.”

Prompto's cheeks redden, and he rubs the back of his neck but doesn't argue. Noctis gets stubborn about these things, he's not gonna argue it with him. He stands to the side while Noctis books their room, looking out over the glittering water, the lights from the restaurant making the water absolutely sparkle. In the distance, he can see a ferry chuggin in the distance, taking people across to what must be Altissia, though he can't see it.

“Prom! Let's head up to the hotel room, yeah?”

“Yeah! Coming.”

Prompto turns and follows Noctis into the elevator. They go up. And then up. He gets a little nervous the longer they're in the enclosed space.

“Can we take the stairs back down?”

“Why?”

“I don't...I don't like elevators...”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Noctis gives him a soft smile and nudges him. “Hope you don't mind, but the only room they had left was a single king.” They step off the elevator and walk down a short hall, and the room is just beautiful. It's huge, and the bed looks so _soft_.

“We share beds all the time, Noct,” he says, rolling his eyes playfully. He sits down on it, bouncing with a bright smile. “Oh it's so soft, dude. You're gods, you're the best. I could like, literally kiss you right now. Might even use tongue. This is the best day of my fucking life.”

Noctis' brain malfunctions. Because yes. Yes. A thousand times yes he wants that. But Prompto is just happy, and it's not an offer, he knows that.

“Yeah? Scream it, dude. Best day of our lives.”

Prompto stares at him, anxiety seizing up his chest. “What?”

“Prompto, I'm telling you. Scream. Don't even care about the people screaming, I want you to scream about how happy you are. This is the best day of our lives!” Noctis grins at him and pulls Prompto to his feet, dragging him to the balcony. He gestures out into the open night. “Scream it, Prom. Right now. Let's just let it out. This is our time, no fuckin' responsibilities. Just the best day of our lives.”

Prompto presses his lips together and looks out over the balcony.

“This is the best day of my life,” he whispers, nervous.

“This is the best day of my life!” Noctis screams, voice echoing over the water. Prompto snorts and laughs.

“This is the best day of my life!” he screams, leaning over the balcony. He can't stop laughing now, giggling like a child. He nudges Noctis. “I’m kinda tired, mind if we turn in a little early tonight?”

“Psh, who do you think you’re talking to? Course we can go to bed a little early.” Noctis grins at him and bumps his fist on his shoulder. 

“Gods, yeah, I forgot. I’m here with the king of naps,” he teases, smiling brightly at Noctis, turning to head back into the room. 

“Prom?” Noctis is staring at Prompto’s back now, blushing softly as he pulls his shirt off. He wants to touch his pale skin, count his freckles...but he doesn’t dare. 

“Yeah dude?”

“Nothing. I’m taking a shower first.”

“‘Kay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto wakes up in the middle of the night and blinks groggily. He's laying with his back pressed up to Noctis'. It's _so warm_ and nice. He wonders briefly what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms instead. That'd be a dream come true, but that's all it'll ever be is a dream. He shifts, rolling over to face him. Prompto slowly runs his fingers down Noctis' back, connecting the moles he finds and brushing over his scar ever so gently.

“Prom?”

“Oh, sorry Noct, I didn't mean to wake you.”

“Mm, 'sokay, you didn't really.”

“Okay.”

They go silent again, Prompto just staring at Noctis' back, admiring the way the moonlight makes his skin look like it's glowing. He continues to trace patterns slowly along his back, trying to work up the courage to say what he wants to.

“Noct?” Prompto bites his lip when there's no response. “Noctis? You awake?” There's still just silence. He gently shakes Noctis' arm. “Noct, you awake?” How does he always manage to go to sleep so quickly? He'll never understand it.

“Mhm, Prom, I can be. Give me a minute.” Noctis stretches a little bit, turning over so he's facing Prompto, eyes groggy. “What's up, dude?” his voice is worried. He's not sure what Prompto would wake him up for, but the only couple times it's happened, it's never been good.

“Sorry,” he whispers. He looks away from Noctis for a moment before looking up at him once more, meeting his eyes. “I need to tell you something, but you gotta promise that you won't laugh or be mad at me. Cause like, it's not...it's not like dangerous or stupid or anything but you gotta promise you won't hate me.”

“Prom, I could never hate you. What's going on?”

“Pinky promise?” Prompto holds up his hand and he looks so _small_ , like he's genuinely worried Noctis is going to kick him out for whatever's going on. It's freaking Noctis out a lot. He locks his pink around Prompto's giving their hands a good swing before looking back up to those beautiful, purple eyes.

“I promise I won't hate you. No matter what you say.”

Prompto nods, then takes a deep breath. “Okay...okay cool cause like...uh...” Prompto seems to get nervous, pressing his lips together and chewing on his lower lip. “Uh, like. I'm in love with you, Noct. A lot. That doesn't uh, make sense. I'm really in love with you and I have been for a while and I'd totally understand if you want to keep it just friends but I am so in love with you and I wanted you to know that.” Prompto breaks eye contact with Noctis. He can't hold it like that, not while telling him something so personal.

Noctis sucks in a breath. That was the last thing he expected from Prompto. Sweet, perfect Prompto, he wishes he'd known earlier, because he would've kissed him forever ago. Would've started dating him forever ago.

“Dude, same.” Noctis grins at him, reaching out to cup his cheek, bringing Prompto's head up so he can meet his eyes. He's so cute with his face squished partially into a pillow. “I've been in love with you since we met, dude. And if I'd known that a while ago, I would've done this.” Noctis leans in and kisses him softly.

He pulls away after a few moments when Prompto doesn't kiss him back.

“Oh shit, Prom was that not-”

Whatever Noctis was going to say next is swallowed by Prompto suddenly kissing him again, pulling him closer desperately. He hadn't expected Noctis to kiss him but _fuck_ he wants more. Wants so much more.

Prompto pulls away as a soft laugh erupts from him. “Oh my gods, did...were we really just pining over each other for the last 3 years? Like idiots?” he asks softly.

“Yeah...dude yeah I think we were,” Noctis responds. He laughs alongside him, pulling him closer. “That was...absolutely worth waking up for.” He cups Prompto's cheek as he leans in for another kiss, loving how wonderful Prompto tastes on his lips. His hand slides down his body, cupping his hip, tugging him closer with gentle but insistent hands. He's beautiful and amazing, he loves Prompto with his whole heart.

Prompto smiles happily into his mouth. He presses close, his entire body is tingling with the feeling, he can't help but want to touch every inch of him. He pulls away from the kiss slowly, smiling softly at him. His fingers slip into Noctis' hair, gently breaking up some of the remaining gel as he looks over his face.

“You're so beautiful, you know that?” he whispers.

Noctis smiles softly and leans in to kiss him softly. “Yeah, yeah. You tell me that all the time dude,” he responds.

“I know. Because it's true!” Prompto's cheeks flush darkly. “I've always thought that. You're just...you. And that's amazing.” His gaze is soft as he leans in to catch Noctis' mouth once more, muffling whatever he was saying. He pulls Noctis practically on top of him, comfortable with the weight of his body over him.

Noctis breaks the kiss with a soft pant, staring down at his best friend. “Prom...” he whispers, cheeks red now. He's getting hard, and he doesn't want to make Prompto uncomfortable with that or anything, he definitely doesn't want to rush him.

“Hm?”

“I- uh I'm just kinda...getting hard? I don't want to make you uncomfortable though. You definitely don't have to act on it, just warning you- in case you feel it.”

“Oh...that's okay dude, wouldn't be the first time. It happens.”

“What?”

Prompto didn't even know that Noctis' face would turn that red, honestly. He laughs quietly, rubbing his nose gently on Noctis' before kissing him properly again.

“Yeah, a couple times you were hard in your sleep n stuff. It's really no biggie, dude. It happens. I get them too.” Prompto sets a hand on Noctis' hip and pulls him closer, biting his lip softly. Prompto was already getting a bit hard as well, and feeling their dicks brush even through clothes feels _amazing._

He lets out the softest moan, arching his hips up to grind against him. “Fuck, Noct,” he whines softly, letting go of his hip to grab the sheets below him instead. “What...what's wrong? Are you okay?”

Noctis snaps out of it, blinking a few times before looking at him with a completely dumbstruck look. “Oh gods, you're so fucking beautiful I can't...I love you.” He leans down to kiss him, grinding down on him gently. “Fuck, I've never done anything like this...uh nothing past like, kissing.”

Prompto moans loudly, blushing as he moves his hand up to his mouth to bite down on it to hold back any noises. “That's okay, no worries.” He presses a light kiss to Noctis' wrist, smiling softly. “We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with babe.”

“I want to try,” Noctis confirms. “But I can't promise I'll be any good.”

Prompto snorts softly and shrugs. “Feels good, doesn't bother me,” he whispers.

Noctis nods, leaning down to press soft little kisses along Prompto's neck, loving how soft his skin is under his lips. He sucks hard on his neck, leaving a dark mark before trailing a few more soft kisses and nips down to his collar.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Noctis nibbles on his ear, sighing softly. This is all he's ever wanted, to be with his best friend.

“N-no, uh, can I keep it on?” Prompto's cheeks flush red, so bright and pretty like a candy apple.

“Yeah, no worries, Prom. Whatever makes you comfortable,” Noctis whispers, leaning down to kiss him softly. He smiles, sitting back a little bit. “Can I take off your shorts?”

“Mhmm, that's alright.” Prompto lifts his hips up a bit to help Noctis peel them away, leaving his lower body bare. He shivers at the feeling of the cool air on his exposed dick, flushing down to his shoulders when he notices the way Noctis is staring at him. “What?”

“Nothin'. You just look delicious. Good enough to eat.”

“Ack- Noct!” Prompto pushes up on his face playfully and rolls his eyes. He leans up for a kiss immediately after. “Do you...have lube?” he asks.

“Uh...No, I didn't think we'd be doing this.”

“Oh, okay.” Prompto's voice is a bit disappointed, but he just hums in thought for a moment. “Well, we can do other things.” He gently pushes Noctis' shorts down a little, watching as he takes them off the rest of the way. He practically starts salivating when he sees Noctis' cock. He shifts a little, eyes locked on it. “Fuck, you're so hot.”

Prompto leans down, kissing the tip softly before taking it into his mouth. He sucks lightly, looking up at Noctis. He loves the way his head falls back and the sexy little moans that fall from his lips. He would do anything to make Noctis feel good, just to hear him moan like that over and over again.

He presses his mouth down further, taking him until his nose presses against Noctis' stomach, and gods, it feels amazing. He loves this.

“Prom,” Noctis moans above him, before grabbing a handful of his hair and tugs, hips chasing Prompto's lips as they pull back. He closes his eyes tightly, Prompto's mouth feels so _fucking good_ in ways he's never felt before. He moans, quietly, hips stuttering a little before he can get control to move them steadily once more.

Noctis bites his lip, looking down at Prompto and _fuck_ he comes hard into his mouth, the feeling and the look Prompto's giving him is just too much. He slowly pulls out, a bit of cum and spit spilling down the blond's chin.

“Oh fuck, you're so sexy,” he whispers, using his thumb to push the come back up into his mouth. “That was...fuck Prom, that was hot. Where'd you learn how to do that?”

Prompto sucks on his thumb softly, then sits back, grinning. “I practiced.” He stretches his arms over his head then grabs Noctis, pulling him down to cuddle. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing him softly. He curls up against Noctis' body, more than happy to go to sleep now. His thoughts aren't weighing on him anymore.

“I love you too,” Noctis whispers. He wraps his arms around Prompto gently, kissing his forehead. “Did you finish?” he asks quietly.

“Nah. I don't need to right now, I'm really just happy to be with you.”

“You sure baby? Cause I could y'know, do what you just did for me.” Noctis kisses his forehead lightly.

Prompto shakes his head, humming softly. “I loved making you feel good. Tomorrow? I'm sleepy, haha.” He leans up for one last kiss before burying his face in his neck and starting to drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis wakes up the next morning with his face buried in Prompto's hair, and _damn_ he's happy. Prompto is beautiful, and incredibly talented with his mouth, in ways he hadn't known were possible. He kisses the top of his head softly, smiling against those beautiful blond locks.

“Morning, Prom.”

There's some slight shifting in his arms for just a moment before a quiet yawn answers him. He's never seen Prompto sleep longer than him before, but he thinks it's so cute and sweet. Noctis can't help himself, he rains more kisses onto him.

“Noct!” Prompto whines, wiggling around in his grip a little. “I want to kiss you,” he mumbles sleepily. “You're holding me so I can't.”

“Hm, but I like cuddling you like this. Your cute little ass is pushed up against me.”

“Noctis!” Prompto's voice is appalled. He can see the tips of his ears turning pink. He hums softly, finally prying himself free enough to roll over and look up at him. “You're adorable,” he whispers, leaning up to kiss him deeply. “I wanna go down to the beach!”

“Yeah, we should eat first though. I'm starving.”

“Oh, yeah, probably a good plan.”

Noctis hums softly. Prompto always makes the weirdest faces when food is brought up. He kisses the tip of his nose lightly and hugs him a little closer before prying himself out of bed, stretching his arms over his head. He only takes a few steps before he hears a soft clicking noise behind him. He turns, snorting when he sees Prompto's camera trained on him. It's not at all unusual for Prompto to have his camera, but he doesn't think he's ever been completely naked for it.

“What are ya doing, Prom? Taking some nudes for later?” he teases, posing a few times for his friend- boyfriend? Before crawling into bed with him once more, pushing the camera away from his face. “Nerd,” he mumbles, kissing him softly. “Stop taking pictures and shower with me,” he whispers.

Prompto hums softly in thought before shaking his head.

“Nah, dude. I can't take _enough_ pictures of you,” he teases, though he does set his camera aside for the moment. Prompto steals another kiss before slipping away from him, giggling as Noctis gets up to chase him into the bathroom.


End file.
